As is well known in the construction industry, the specific strength of the building materials is of fundamental importance. The greater the strength of a given building material, the less need be used. Consequently, the weight of the material used is reduced, the construction of a given object is more quickly and less expensively accomplished, and object has greater strength. Therefore, increasing the strength of different building materials such as bricks, wall materials, panel elements, and the like is a fundamental problem.
Still further, while the construction industry has in some instances developed stronger materials for use in some areas, there is no additive compositions for improving the strength of the basic materials of construction such as, for example, concrete and mortar.
The strength of finished concrete and mortar mixes is dependent, essentially, on the quality of the concrete employed and its mixing ratio.
There exists in the construction industry a need for an additive material which significantly increases the strength of concrete and mortar mixes and which, at the same time, provides other favorable effects thereto such as accelerated bonding, safe cold bonding, and water sealing and which can be employed over a widely varying range of temperatures at ambient pressures. The present invention fulfills such a need.